The Corde and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the interaction between Corde and Padme as Padme prepares for her trip back to Coruscant.
1. Note 1 Corde

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**The author of these notes will be clearly labeled.**

**Timeframe: From just before AOTC begins**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Corde AOTC Notes-

Padme has recently been living on Naboo with her parents because there had been attempts made on her life while she was serving in the Senate. However, Padme had received word from several Senators that the vote on the Military Creation Act is to take place sometime later in the week. Other Senators have urged her to return to Coruscant, and she has agreed to do so. Corde is one of Padme's loyal friends, and she heard of Padme's upcoming trip....she wishes to offer her services to help Padme in any way that she can.

And the story begins...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Padmé,

I insist that I dress as your decoy for this trip to Coruscant. Whether you realize it or not, there is great danger. You are unaware of the amount of enemies you have. How are you holding up now? I know that you must be very anxious for this vote in the Senate.

Your handmaiden and acting decoy,  
Corde


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Corde,

I must respect your judgment and your wishes in this matter. It seems I don't have much of a choice, do I? I'm hoping to leave as soon as possible so I have enough time to debrief with the rest of my Committee members before the vote takes place. You're right...I am very worried and very stressed out about this current situation but the only thing I can do is get back to Coruscant and cast my vote.

Please be safe. I know you risk a great deal in dressing as my decoy. I can't adequately express my gratitude to you.

Hoping to see you safe and sound on Coruscant,

Padme


	3. Note 3 Corde

Note 3

Padme,

I do know that you care for me as not only a best friend, but also as a sister. You must know that I care for you in the same manner. A best friend...a sister friend must be willing to die for a friend, and I am willing to do that.

I do not wish to take credit for being the one to come up with the idea for your protection. It was Captain Typho, Panaka's nephew, who brought the matter up with me. Did he not discuss it with you?

I will be your decoy on your way to Coruscant, and I will do so willlingly. This vote is extremely important, and there has been much danger in the Republic these past few weeks. With the Separatist threats, the galaxy has become quite a dangerous place.

I do know how much this vote means to you, and you will get a chance to vote. I promise you that. Didn't you form some sort of Loyalist Committee? I believe you told me that Jar-Jar Binks and Bail Antilles from Alderaan are also members. I know there are more members, but those are the ones you told me about.

What do you think of Bail? I know he's a little older than we are, but he is handsome. Is he kind?

I do not understand why so many systems are unhappy with the Republic. Didn't Dooku go off on his own just after the Naboo Invasion?

I agree with you. I don't want war; I don't think anyone does.

Captain Typho informed me that you are expected on Coruscant in 4 hours. I suppose we should get started. I'll meet you at your ship right before our scheduled time to leave, and I will maintain contact with you until we land.

I hope that the vote does not favor an army. Poor Palpatine. He must be exhausted with all that is going on with the Sepratists. Have you had any contact with him recently?

Are you impressed with Palpatine's leadership? I am. I think he's the best Supreme Chancellor the Republic has ever had.

As soon as we get to Coruscant safely, and you are no longer in need of protection, I wish to meet with certain Senator from Blue Waters. He and I have been seeing each other for a while, and I just know he's going to ask me to marry him. I wish that you could meet him. Would you like me to introduce him to you?

Have you gone out with any guys recently? You really should. I know politics are important to you, but you need a life too. I'm sure there is a wonderful guy out there that would love to date you. Have you given it any thought? Do you the hots for any guys?

Corde


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Corde,

I did speak with Typho about the return to Coruscant. Now that I think about it, he did mention the use of a decoy. He also wants me to fly a fighter. Doesn't feel it's safe for me on the ship, I think. I was rushed when we spoke. I was actually on my way to contact members of the Loyalist Committe. There are more members, but we are small in number.

What do I think of Bail? Are you suggesting I get involved with him? I admit he is kind, and not bad looking, but me and Bail? I can't see that happening.  
There are many systems that Count Dooku has corrupted, I am sure of it. He has been away from the Republic for about ten years, and he's been causing trouble. I can't prove it, but I know he's trouble.

We should get ready to leave for Coruscant. Good luck To us all. Palpatine doesn't want to have an army formed, but he must go with the vote. I pray the Loyalists have enough influence to prevent the army from being formed. If not, I fear war will soon follow. I haven't spoken to Palpatine recently, but I also feel he is doing a good job. He seems to genuinely be concerned about me. As for him being the best, I feel we have yet to see.

I am so happy to hear about your senator. You really feel your relationship has been going on long enough for marriage? If so, I wish you the best. I would like to meet him. I haven't gone out for quite a while. Been buisy with this vote, among other things. Though, someday, if I find the right guy, who is not Bail, by the way, I would like to resign and relax for a change. I haven't met anyone I'd consider yet. I'm glad you have.

Padme


	5. Note 5 Corde

Padmé,

Oh, maybe I was trying to imply that you get involved with Bail. You really should be thinking about an actual life instead of thinking about politics all the time. Don't you want a family and a person to love you?

I'm sure you are right that Dooku is causing trouble, but there is not much we can do. He has made no threat against the Republic, thus far. I think we can assume he's pretty safe.

Yes, I believe Palpatine is doing a good job keeping everything in line. I'm confident that he can handle the situation well.

Yes, I truly believe that my relationship with my senator friend has been long enough and has been strong enough for marriage. As soon as we land (this has been a long trip), I will introduce you to him. He'll be so happy to meet you. I've told him so many great things about you. I know you'll meet someone someday whom you can be happy with, as I have. You deserve the best. You'll find someone worthy of you some day.

How has your trip over here been so far? You're doing a good job of flying your ship. I wish you were in the royal ship with me so that we could talk, but for safety reasons, I know what Typho was thinking.

Wait….we're landing! I'll talk to you as soon as I can get down the ramp.

Well…..I…….(explosion).

Oh no…..I've been hit. Padmé, I don't think I can survive much longer. You must go on and survive. Be careful, and don't let my death stop you. I will only survive long enough to hear a reply from you. I am sorry to have failed you.

I am so glad that you decided to take my decoy plan seriously.

Bye forever…your friend…

Corde


	6. Note 6 Padme and Conclusion

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Corde,

I really do want someone to love and have a family with, and I really don't think Bail is the right guy for me. On another topic, Dooku may not have threatened the Republic, but I'm not going to discount him as a threat.

I look foreward to meeting your senator. We're landing now, so I have to concentrate on getting the fighter down safe.

I just got down from the fighter, and expressed to Typho my relief at making it without incident. I see you climbing down the ramp. You do look good as me.

(Explosion)

Corde!!

No, Corde! Please, hold on. We can get help. Don't die! You say you failed me, but you haven't. You are NOT a failure, please don't give up. You are strong. No. Don't go.

Typho is telling me I have to get inside. He is right. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave your lifeless body. Why did you have to die for me? I will miss you, Corde. I promise that when things slow down, I will mourn you properly. You saved my life.

Padme


End file.
